Océanos
by Okami-AIK
Summary: No importaba cuántos océanos las separaban en ese momento de sus vidas. Ni siquiera eso podría ser suficiente para 2 corazones que no se dejan de extrañar. [Bumbleby] [V4] [Viñetas]
1. Yang

Buenos días, animalitos de la creación. No, no estoy ebria, pero estoy engripada y escucho una canción que me hace sentir triste y es mi fuente de inspiración para lo que acabo de escribir. Acepto que me lancen tabletas de paracetamol, ibuprofeno y cualquier antigripal de libre venta por la mafufada que acabo de escribir.

Tuve esta idea guardada desde que veía el V4, y sentí que de alguna manera tenía que sacarla, porque luego no me gusta quedarme con ideas que pudieron haber sido algo... a lo mejor no muy bueno, pero sí lo suficiente como para aportar al fandom. Y bueno, aquí estoy.

Portada propiedad de **leigh-lingo**. También cuenta con una del ship White Rose, y permite la compra de artículos personalizados con dichas imágenes. Denle una vuelta a su tumblr. Su trabajo lo vale.

 **Disclaimer: RWBY no es de mi autoría. No, los personajes tampoco. Ambos son propiedad de Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"Te quiero..._

 _Sí, te quiero, y nada se acerca a la manera en la que te necesito._

 _Desearía poder sentir tu piel..._

 _Te quiero, desde el fondo de algún lugar"._

Otra noche, no tan distinta de muchas otras atrás. Cada noche era la misma historia: su corazón lastimándose en recuerdos que ni siquiera ella podía reprimir. Yang no estaba segura de cómo había comenzado aquel sentimiento de amor que estaba consumiéndola por completo.

Un sentimiento de amor hacia su misma compañera de equipo.

Ella pensaba que quizá el sentimiento había nacido aquella noche en la que queriendo que Ruby hiciera amistades en Beacon, se había acercado a esa misteriosa chica que se encontraba leyendo. O tal vez todo comenzó aquel día en el Bosque Esmeralda, donde se encontró a sí misma buscando a la misma chica -quien ya se había presentado como Blake Belladonna- y no a Ruby, dispuesta a convertirse en su compañera de equipo.

En todo caso, saber los motivos por los que estaba enamorada de Blake no le ayudaba mucho. Al menos no en ese momento en particular y seguir pensando en ello solo provocaba que Yang no pudiese conciliar el sueño. La rubia sabía que eran las 2 am y que necesitaba dormir un poco pero simplemente no podía. Rindiéndose ante el insomnio, se levantó, mirando a través de la ventana la luna fragmentada. Dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió la ventana, dejando que la brisa helada entrara, golpeando suavemente su rostro, y cerró los ojos.

 _"¿Cómo pudiste irte, Blake? Huiste y es ahora cuando más te necesito conmigo..."_

Cerró la ventana y caminó unos pasos por la habitación tenuemente iluminada hasta detenerse en un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, mirando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No fue capaz de mantener la mirada en sí misma por más de 10 segundos. No podía ver su cuerpo completo, no sabiendo que algo tan importante para ella como era su brazo, ahora le faltaba.

 _"Nada hubiese importado. Si te hubieses quedado, incluso hubiese dado mi otro brazo también por ti. Si te hubieses quedado mi autoestima no estaría reducida a esto. Si te hubieses quedado, sería más fácil continuar..."_

De mala gana, tomó con su mano izquierda una chaqueta de color café y tras un par de minutos de tortura tratando de ponérsela, decidió salir a tomar aire y caminar. Las madrugadas en Patch eran frías en esa época del año pero no lo suficiente para detenerle. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para luego salir de casa y perderse en el bosque, teniendo cuidado para así no llamar la atención de algún Grimm. Al final de su caminata llegó a uno de los pocos lugares que le permitían recuperar la paz. El lugar en cuestión era un acantilado, teniendo la rubia como vista el infinito océano extendiéndose ante ella. Las olas golpeaban las rocas del fondo del acantilado con fuerza y Yang no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse ahí, contemplando las cosas simples de la naturaleza.

 _"¿Sabes? Si te hubieses quedado, quizá a futuro te hubiese traigo a este lugar. Es uno de mis favoritos..."_ susurró Yang, aun sabiendo que Blake no le escucharía. Aun sabiendo que quien más amaba no estaba ahí con ella.

Y la primera lágrima cayó.

Yang siempre se había destacado por ser una persona fuerte, bromista, risueña. Parecía como si fuese alguien a quien le era imposible estar triste. Y en parte así era, pues muchas veces debido a su temperamento era más fácil verle triste que enojada pero desde aquella noche en la que despertó y no vio a su compañera con ella, la rubia sentía como si esa parte de su ser se hubiese perdido. Muchas noches las pasó entre lágrimas, preguntándose que había hecho mal, preguntándose por qué Blake la dejó abandonada a su suerte y sin darle alguna explicación de su partida. Incluso, cuando sus pensamientos pesimistas tocaron fondo, Yang llegó a pensar que la fauno le había abandonado porque al perder su brazo, ya no le era útil.

Esos pensamientos solo le hacían sentirse peor, y ella misma sabía que debía parar, pero ya había comenzado a recordar y no podía detenerse, por lo cual tras la primera lágrima le siguieron muchas más. Cansada, se dejó caer de rodillas, llorando y observando el océano.

Pensando en que no importaba cuántos océanos las separaran, ella nunca podría arrancarse el amor que hace mucho había invadido su corazón por completo.


	2. Blake

_"Te quiero, y siempre lo haré._

 _Desearía valer la pena, pero sé lo que te mereces._

 _Sabes que preferiría ahogarme que seguir sin ti..._

 _Pero me estás destruyendo"_

Por otra parte, en Menagerie, la situación no era muy diferente. Blake se encontraba en la playa mirando la luna reflejada en el agua del océano. Eran las 2 am pero ni siquiera eso le impedía estar ahí. El pensar en todos los acontecimientos desde la caída de Beacon le había robado el sueño esa noche otra vez, y el océano frente a ella en lugar de calmarle solo le hacía sentirse peor. La fauno pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, pero no se enfocaba en sus demás compañeros, ni en el cambio abrupto de ideologías del White Fang al que alguna vez perteneció.

No, lo único que estaba en su mente como cada noche eran sus miedos personales. Recordaba una y otra vez el miedo que había sentido al ver a Adam con su katana al aire mientras una malherida Yang se encontraba en el suelo. Ese recuerdo fue el que le motivó a huir de Beacon y de Vale. No huía más que por el miedo a Adam, pues Blake sabía que, si se quedaba, ella solo estaría poniendo a Yang en un peligro mayor.

La elección a simple vista parecía de lo más egoísta pero Blake lo había hecho como un acto de amor y protección, pues ella no hubiese soportado que Adam cumpliera la promesa que hizo aquella noche de "destruir todo lo que ella ama". Ya lo había logrado parcialmente con Yang y Blake prefería no darle más motivos al actual líder del White Fang para seguir haciendo daño a gente inocente. Por ello, muy a su pesar, había tenido que abandonar a su compañera aquella noche.

Blake suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, observando ante sus pies como las olas características de la marea alta se hacían presentes hasta que una familiar voz llamó su atención.

 _—No tiene sentido que sigas pensando en ello si conoces la solución, pero prefieres hacer como que "no pasa nada"._

Era Sun el dueño de aquella voz, el cual se acercó hasta donde Blake estaba, sentándose en la arena de la playa.

 _—¿Pensar en qué?_

 _—En todo lo que pasó aquella noche en Beacon. Lo sabes._

 _—¿Tú qué puedes saber de eso?_

 _—Lo sé, sé que me vas a decir que no sé nada, pero lo sé. La razón por la que decidí seguirte desde el principio fue para asegurarme de que estarías bien porque sabía que estarías así de rota emocionalmente. Nunca voy a poder entender el dolor que sientes por dejar a tus compañeras atrás, especialmente a Yang, y mucho menos en una situación como esa, pero no entiendo como el marcharte arregla las cosas. Yo solo las veo cada día peor._

Blake solo lo miró con semblante serio.

 _—Escucha... -_ Sun continuó. _—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que... no tiene sentido que sigas atormentándote con lo mismo si tu postura de no involucrarte más con lo que pasa está tomada._

 _—¡Tú no entiendes, Sun! ¿Sabes por qué me siento así? ¡Porque, aunque sé que no tenía por qué abandonarlas, debía hacerlo! ¡Quedarme significaba ponerlas a merced de Adam!_

 _—¿Y no crees que Adam va a seguirlas de todos modos? Escucha, Blake... te quiero, pero todo esto está mal, porque si crees que no involucrándote con lo que pasa vas a lograr mantenerlas a salvo, estás totalmente equivocada._

 _—¿¡Entonces qué se supone que deba hacer!?_

 _—En primera, calmarte. En segunda, dejar de atormentarte con estos pensamientos si ya tomaste tu elección. Respeto cada cosa que hagas, pero si mis compañeros estuviesen en peligro, estaría con ellos. Invisibilizar un problema no es resolverlo._

Blake se dejó caer a la arena de la playa, abrazando sus rodillas.

 _—Ellas estarán mejor sin mí, Sun..._

 _—¿Incluso Yang?_

 _—Ella por sobre todas._

 _—Créeme que no. Es decir, Yang acababa de tener un encuentro traumático con Adam. Siento que tu compañía le hubiese hecho más fácil sobrellevar eso._

 _—¿Y exponerla a que Adam cumpla su promesa y la mate?_

 _—¿¡Y si en lugar de preocuparte de ello te hubieses quedado a defenderla de Adam!?_

Blake estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, rabia y lágrimas. Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarse de la arena y avanzar un par de pasos adelante, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

 _—Soy una cobarde..._

Sun se levantó también, mirando a Blake con semblante triste y dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.

 _—Eso puede cambiar, pero solo si tú decides hacer dicho cambio. Volveré a casa, Blake. ¿Quieres que le diga a tu madre que te espere?_

 _—Dile que llegaré en un momento. Necesito estar a solas un poco más. Y… gracias, por escucharme._

Sun le sonrió, levantando su mano, antes de marcharse. Tras eso, Blake quedó sola una vez más, observando la luna fragmentada y tras ello, el océano.

 _"Todo sería mucho más fácil si no sintiera lo que siento. Pero precisamente, marcharme ha sido mi mayor acto de amor hacia ti, Yang. Ojalá algún día puedas verlo, y perdonarme por ello"._

* * *

 _"Se siente como si hubiera océanos entre tu y yo, una vez más._

 _Escondemos nuestras emociones debajo de la superficie, e intentamos fingir._

 _Pero se siente como si hubiera océanos entre tú y yo"._


End file.
